youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) part 11 - At Sid's (Freddy Krueger's) House
TranscriptsEdit * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Sheriff, I can see your dwelling from here. You're almost home. * Gus/Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien: Nirvana is coming. The mystic portal awaits. * Timmy Turner/Woody: Will you be quiet? You guys don't get it, do you? Once we go into Freddy's house, we won't be coming out! * Alpha/Scud: (Barking) * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Whoa, Alpha! Hey, boy! Sit! Good boy. Hey, I got something for you, boy. * Timmy Turner/Woody: Freeze! * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Ready, set, now! Coraline! Hey, Coraline! * (Images of Coraline holding a Pinkie Pie toy) * Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: What? * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Did I get my package in the mail? * Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: I don't know. * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: What do you mean, you don't know? * Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: I don't know! * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Oh, no, Coraline! * Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: What? * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Look-- Pinkie Pie! * Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: Hey! * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: She's sick! * Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: No, she's not! * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: I'll have to perform one of my operations. * Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: No! * Timmy Turner/Woody: Not Snotty's room. Not there. * Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: No! Snotty, give her back! Snotty! * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Oh, no! * Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: Mom! * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: We have a sick patient here, Nurse. Prepare the O.R., stat! Patient is prepped. No one's ever attempted a double bypass... brain transplant before. Now for the tricky part. Pliers! * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school. * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Doctor, you've done it! Coraline! * (Images of Pinkie pie is kyle boov.png) * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Pinkie Pie's all better now. * Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: (Screaming) Mom! Mom! * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: She's lying! Whatever she says, it's not true! * Timmy Turner/Woody: Uh... We are gonna die. I'm outta here! Locked! There's gotta be another way outta here. Uh, Jimmy, was that you? * Pikachu/Baby Face: Pikachu. * Timmy Turner/Woody: Hey, hi there, little fella. Come out here. Do you know a way outta here? * Pikachu/Baby Face: (Angrily) * Timmy Turner/Woody: (Gasps) * Bing Bong/Jingle Joe: Hello. Where do you come from? * Timmy Turner/Woody: (Yelling) Cale! * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: They're cannibals. * Timmy Turner/Woody: (Gasps) * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Mayday, mayday. Come in, Star Command. Send reinforcements. Star Command, do you copy? I've set my laser from stun to kill. * Timmy Turner/Woody: Ah, great, great. Yeah, and if anyone attacks us, we can blink 'em to death. * SpongeBob/Rex: Hey, you guys, I think I found him. Cale, is that you? Whiskers, will you get out of here! You're interfering with a search and rescue! * Sparky/Slinky Dog: Look! They're home. * Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Mom, have you seen Timmyy? * Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Where was the last place you left him? * Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Right here in the van. * Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: I'm sure he's there. You're just not looking hard enough. * Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: He's not here, Mom. Timmy's gone! * Tootie/Bo Peep: (Gasps) Timmy's gone? * Bob the Tomato/Hamm: Yeah, boy, the weasel ran away. * Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Huh? Huh? I told you he was guilty. * SpongeBob/Rex: Who would've thought he was capable of such atrocities? * Bob the Tomato/Hamm: Oh, Sparky, I hope he's okay. Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used:Edit * The Fairly OddParents (2001) * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) * Dexter's Laboratory (1996) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * VeggieTales (1993) * Bee Movie (2007) * Barnyard (2006) * Back at the Barnyard (2007) * Coraline (2009) * Up (2009) * Inside Out (2015) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Pokémon (1997) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * Turbo (2013) * Wander Over Yonder (2013) * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (2010) * Home (2015) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Aladdin (1992) * Wabbit (2015)